


Bokuto and Kuroo’s adventures in babysitting

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Bokuto and Kuroo are gonna be great parents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima want a night out, who better to watch Hana than Kuroo and Bokuto?





	Bokuto and Kuroo’s adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> More Tsukkiyama and Hana! But this time, with Bokukuroo, enjoy y’all!

Having a baby in the house was truly exhausting. 

Of course, it was exciting and lovely and every time Tsukishima Kei looked at his baby girl, Hana, his heart absolutely melted. Kei wouldn’t admit it to anyone other than Tadashi, but he was a total softie around her. Both of their camera rolls were filled to the brim with pictures of Hana, or with one of them with Hana.

However, that also meant about zero free time, and while Tadashi and Kei absolutely loved their baby, they just needed a teensy bit of time away. Even if just for a night. They asked all their friends if they could babysit for a few hours, but they either said they couldn’t or that they were busy. It looked like that dinner reservation Kei had made for Tadashi’s favorite restaurant was going to go to waste, and they’d be spending another night covered in spit up and other bodily baby fluids. 

That is, unless he called.. Them. 

Kei was incredibly reluctant, not because the people who he was thinking of were bad or he didn’t trust them. Unfortunately, he trusted them, maybe a little too much. No, the problem was that those two were as childish and seemingly incompetent as they used to be. However, he hadn’t talked to them in a while, so he couldn’t be sure. Maybe they’d matured, they were older after all. 

So, after work one day, as he was in the kitchen making dinner, he picked up the phone and called them. Which one was going to answer? 

“Hello!”

Ah, so it was Bokuto. 

“Hi, Bokuto. It’s Tsukishima Kei—“

“Oh my god, no way!” Bokuto exclaimed, grinning. “Tsukki!” 

He sighed and turned down the heat on the stove a bit, turning his attention to Hana, who was babbling in her high chair. Tadashi was feeding her her baby food, and turned curiously to look at him when he heard him say Bokuto. Kei shook his head. “Don’t call me that, anyway, I was calling to ask you and Kuroo something, a favor, if you will.”

“Whoa, Tsukishima is calling to ask US for a favor?” He heard Kuroo now, and Kei could only imagine his face, that mischievous smile he wore oh so well. “Alright, spill.”

“Well, Tadashi and I were wanting to go out, but no one’s able to watch Hana,” he sighed. “So, I was calling to ask if maybe you two were free on Friday night to babysit?”

Even before he had finished speaking, the two were agreeing and asking what time they should be there. At least they were reliable. 

After he thanked them, he hung up and sighed dishing up dinner. Tadashi sat across from him, smiling. Kei looked at him curiously. “What?”

“Just proud of you, for swallowing your pride and calling them.” He chuckled softly. “Even if you didn’t want to.”

“Yes well, it was either that or paying an actual babysitter.” He huffed. “Plus, I want to treat you to a nice night out..”

Tadashi’s smile grew, reaching over the table to grab his hand and squeeze it. “Aww, Tsukki!”

Kei smiled and rolled his eyes slightly, though not in annoyance. It was more playful, than anything, and he found it cute that he still used the nickname from when they were young. He was the only one who’d he allow to call him that, despite Bokuto’s attempts. 

After dinner was over they gave Hana a bath and put her down to sleep, the two standing in the doorway of her room to ensure that she was really asleep, and once they were sure, they slowly backed out, shutting the door quietly. They headed back to their room to get ready for bed, settling down and Tadashi immediately snuggling up to Kei, sighing happily. Kei took his glasses off and wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek on the top of his head. It was quiet, just the way the both of them liked it.

“I love you, Tsukki.” Tadashi finally spoke, his voice muffled by Kei’s shirt.

He chuckled. “I love you too, Tadashi.”

It was quiet, they were just about to fall asleep when a loud cry came from Hana’s room, causing the both of them to reluctantly get up and tend to their daughter. They really needed that night off. 

***

Friday night was finally upon them, and Tadashi was the one who let Bokuto and Kuroo in while Kei was still getting ready. Hana was in the living room, playing around on her little play mat while some kids show was going on the tv. When he came out, Bokuto was sitting next to her, cooing and telling her how cute she was while Kuroo was listening to Tadashi give out instructions. 

“—And her bedtime is 8:00, most nights we give her a bath but as long as you change her and get her into fresh pajamas it’ll be fine, we have food for you to feed her already out—” He paused as Kei put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, we got this. Just go on and have a good time, but not too good of a time.” Kuroo winked and smirked, causing Tadashi’s cheeks to heat up. Kei merely rolled his eyes. 

“Right, well our numbers are on the refrigerator, if there are any problems don’t hesitate to call us.” Kei said, grabbing his jacket and helping Tadashi into his. “Thank you, again.”

“‘Course, Tsukki dude! Your kid is so cute, makes me want one!” Bokuto grinned and waved to him, laying on his belly to imitate Hana. “We’re just chillin.”

Kei chuckled and walked over, kissing Hana’s head. “Bye, you three, make sure to keep out of trouble.”

“I’m sure she won’t be any trouble.” Kuroo hummed. 

“I wasn’t talking about her.” Kei smirked and headed towards the door. “Tadashi?”

But Tadashi was on the floor by his daughter, having scooped her up and covering her little face in kisses. No one saw, but his lip was wobbling, and he was feeling a little emotional for leaving his baby for the first time in a month or two. “Bye baby, daddy’s love you, mwah.” He kissed her head one last time before putting her back down, moving to stand back by Kei. “Okay, I’m good.”

Kei chuckled and waved, grabbing Tadashi’s hand, leaving just Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hana. This was bound to be a fun night. 

***

For the first hour, the two of them just sat around, watching her lay on her mat. It was kinda boring, babies didn’t do anything! 

Bokuto stayed with Hana while Kuroo wandered around, mostly in the kitchen, just because. He found the baby food that Tadashi had been talking about, chicken and gravy. He wasn’t exactly sure how one got chicken to be that kind of mush, but she was also a baby and didn’t care. Kuroo, however, was curious. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:00, only an hour until she was supposed to go to sleep. 

He heard a cry from the living room, and a moment later Bokuto was carrying her in. “I think she’s hungry! Or she’s bored, I’d cry if I were bored too.”

Kuroo chuckled and sat down in the chair nearest to the high chair. “Okay, dinner time it is I guess, set her down babe.”

Bokuto grinned and set her in the high chair, pulling up a chair next to her. “Chicken huh? Fancy.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t look that appetizing,” He opened the top and sniffed it tentatively. “It kinda smells like chicken..” He shrugged and started feeding her, to which she stopped fussing and was babbling again like she was before in no time. “Hey, Kou, I dare you to eat some of this baby food.”

Almost immediately, Bokuto sat forward and took the container. “Mama didn’t raise a bitch.” 

“Hey man, there’s a child present.” Kuroo gasped and covered her ears, smirking. “But do it, if you’re not a pussy.”

“Bet.” He nodded and took the spoon, took a little spoonful and stuck it in his mouth. His nose scrunched up, humming thoughtfully. “It’s not.. totally disgusting??”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s like.. not exactly what chicken should taste like but I guess I could see the appeal for babies.” Bokuto grinned and licked the spoon off. 

“You’re so fuckin’ weird.” Kuroo shook his head and cleaned up, picking Hana up out of the high chair. “Okay, burping time.” He hummed, patting her back gently. 

Bokuto watched him, smiling fondly. He loved this man with all his heart, goddamn. “Yknow, Tetsuro, maybe one day we could have a baby.”

Kuroo looked over at his husband, smiling back at him. The two had been married for five years now, having gotten engaged during their senior year of college and getting married not too long after graduating. They had talked about kids, they’d just never really gotten the opportunity, or done it, rather. But he wouldn’t mind having kids, and he knew Koutaro wouldn’t mind either. “Yeah, I’d like that if we did.”

“Really? So we can try?” He lit up, walking over to him. 

“You make it sound like we’re trying to get one of us pregnant.” He snorted as Hana burped softly. “But yeah, we can—“ He froze, sighing and holding Hana out at arms length. “I think her diaper is full.”

“I can’t smell anything.”

“Because it’s not number two.” He shook his head and went into her room, looking around as he set her on her changing table. “Tsukishima should’ve been an interior designer or something, this room is kinda cute.”

Bokuto looked around, smiling as Kuroo changed her. “This room is adorable! Tets, we need our baby’s room to be as cute as this.”

Kuroo chuckled and changed her, smiling triumphantly as if he had just scored a point in a game. “All done, and now it’s bed time for you little girl.” He cooed, smiling as she giggled up at him. He scooped her up and sat in the rocking chair, Bokuto sitting on the floor next to him as he rocked, humming softly.

“You’re good at this babe.” Bokuto smiled, looking up at him. 

“I guess I just have a knack for babysitting, I’m a man of many talents.” He smiled, Hana slowly growing drowsy as he rocked. It was so cozy, and the room was so quiet, mixed with the rhythmic rocking of the rocking chair, Kuroo began to grow drowsy as well. It had been a long week for him, and maybe a few minutes of shuteye wouldn’t hurt. Soon, he was also out like a light.

Bokuto chuckled and slipped his phone out of his pocket, snapping a few pictures of the adorable sight. Yeah, Tetsuro was gonna be the best dad ever one day. 

***

It was a little after nine when Tadashi and Kei got home. They had both had a lot of fun, they went to eat and then saw a movie. It was very relaxed, and while they’d both been a little nervous at first, they enjoyed themselves quite a bit. 

When they opened the door, it was quiet. The tv had been turned off, and they saw the remnants of Hana’s dinner, as well as what Kuroo and Bokuto had for dinner, in the sink. Where were they?

“Kei, come here.” Tadashi whispered, standing in the doorway of Hana’s room. 

Kei made his way over and looked in, chuckling. There, in the rocking chair, was Kuroo and Hana, both of whom had fallen asleep. Bokuto was on the floor, leaning against the armrest of the chair, also sleeping. It seemed like they’d had quite the night. 

“Should we wake them?” Tadashi asked, glancing over at Kei, who shook his head. 

“Nah, lets leave them. I’d rather get some sleep while we can.” He hummed and tugged on his hand. “They’ve got it.”

He giggled and followed him, nodding. “If you say so, Tsukki.”


End file.
